Angel or Demon
by Fomalhaut
Summary: FINISHED! Who murdered the most popular boy at school? And who stabbed the poor, weak girl?
1. Prologue

**About the title... you'll understand in later chapters.**_  
_

_My first CSI story! Hope you'll like it. Mostly about investigation._**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, only this story.**

**Since this is a mystery story and there will be my characters involved as suspects, here's who they are, so you can check back here if a name means nothing to you. (They're all high school students)**

_Gabriel Dunnays_  
Age: 17  
Looks: Long blonde hair, very proud of it. Light green eyes.  
Else: In fact he's Mr. Popular at school… and perfectly aware of it.

_Sonia Catelli_  
Age: 17  
Looks: Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes.  
Else: Of Italian origin, but not hot-blooded at all. Extremely naive and apparently defenseless, can easily be used by anyone.

_David Flaming_  
Age: 17  
Looks: Short black hair, dark brown eyes.  
Else: He's the kind of guy friends can always count on.

_Wendy Black_  
Age: 16 and 10 months  
Looks: Waist-lenght black hair, dark green eyes.  
Else: They share a flat with Sonia, and they're best friends.

_Nicole Elwood_  
Age: 16  
Looks: Light brown hair, blue eyes.  
Else: Gabriel's current girlfriend.

_Monday morning, 8:00 AM_  
Wendy and Sonia entered the class and saw Gabriel muttering with a small group of friends. Suddenly a guy looked up and laughed evilly.- Ooh, _there_ she is! – and he pointed at Sonia. She trembled.  
- What's there? – she asked with her high voice.  
- Nothing – Gabriel shook his golden hair – just _these_!  
And he showed Sonia a photograph. The girl dropped her bag on the ground.  
- You… oh! I… - and she burst into tears.  
- Sonia! – screamed Wendy, unable to stop her best friend, who ran out of the school crying – Gabriel, what's there… - she snatched one of the photos out of the boy's hands and her jaw dropped – you… you're disgusting! How could you… - her fists closed. She sat down.  
David Flaming, who had just entered, walked up to them to see what was going on.  
- Oh, look who's here! – laughed Gabriel – wanna have a photo?

_2 minutes later_  
- Gabe, you… I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY, HEARD IT? I WILL KILL YOU! – shouted David.  
Gabriel just laughed, once again shaking his lovely golden hair.  
Wendy stared at her shoes.  
- Just wait till Nicole finds out! Or does she knew…? – muttered some girls – nah… she won't believe us.  
Sonia was already on the bus going back home, still crying desperately.

_That evening, 7:30 PM_  
It was already dark, since it was late autumn, though it was unusually warm those days.  
- Goodbye! – Gabriel waved to his friends – I'll have to pick Nicole up at the station… she spent the weekend at her parents'.  
And he decided to take a shortcut through a wide park. Nicole's train was supposed to arrive at 7:55.

_8:00_  
Gabriel was nowhere, so Nicole decided to walk home alone. Walking thorugh the park, she decided to call him.  
_She heard his mobile phone ringing not far from her._  
- Gabe…? Honey…? – she took two steps… _then she saw it._  
**And a long, penetrating scream was heard in the night…**

**CSI**

Grissom and Warrick were investigating the scene and the corpse, while Catherine and Nick were taking photos.

Gabriel Dunnays' naked body was lying on his back in a pool of blood. There was a wound and some blood also between his legs… he was mutilated. His toes were cut off as well, as the murderer had slipped two high-heeled red shoes on his feet that wouldn't have fit otherwise. His left arm stretched high over his head, his right one was lying beside him, slightly open.

**But the most disturbing and horrid…**

The whole body was covered with some fluid substance, probably honey. _And Gabriel's lovely golden hair was all cut off (but not shaved, so there was still some of it left)… a bunch of it was held in his left hand. And from up to down, along his chest, stuck in the honey, there was a word written with locks of his hair…_

_**SWINE**_

_And his lips were lipsticked… and he was holding a red rose between his teeth._


	2. More mysteries

**Sorry if this one lacks depth or details, I wrote it in a hurry! I have got just the storyline sketch, not it all written down! But prepare for mystery... everyone's suspected!**

Warrick photographed, then lifted up a bloody knife.  
- Grissom…  
- Take it away, and send the blood to the lab… look! Footprints.  
There was a set of them leading away over the sandy way in the park, but not going too close to the corpse. They seemed trainers. Beside Gabriel, there were his normal clothes, and his shoes, which were elegant black man's shoes. No other prints; if the murderer happened to walk away on the kinda high grass, there was no chnace to find their footprints. Gabriel was lying on the grass, in fact.

_Dr. Al Robbins_  
- This young man was pierced with a knife in his back, right across the lungs and touching his heart… he must have died instantly. The toes and genitals have been cut off post mortem, as I see no blood circulation. The death must have occurred at around 7:45.  
- Anything else? – asked Grissom.  
- His nails and teeth are perfectly clean, of course he has not attacked the murderer, since, as I have said before, he was attacked from behind. The knife you have found is probably the weapon used, as it fits perfeclty inside the wound.  
- Yes, the DNA confirms it as well.  
- Any fingerprints?  
- No… of course the murderer wore gloves.  
- Poor young boy. He was certainly lovely, with all that golden hair.

_Searching Gabriel's clothes_  
Sara and Nick passed over the completely bloodied white shirt.  
- He was elegant tonight…  
- Wait… I can sense something inside his pocket… look!  
Nick showed Sara a small pocket-knife, then switched it open.  
- Blood – said Sara – I'll take it to Greg.

_Later  
_X, Y chromosomes – said Greg about the blood on Gabriel's pocket knife – but it isn't his blood.  
- But it can't be the murderer's either – said Sara – as he died instantly, didn't have time to attack back. And if he saw that his attacker had a knife, he couldn't have been that stupid to turn his back on them and walk away quietly!

_Next day, at the high school  
_Gabriel's face was hung almost everywhere around the school. Many students were crying. "I can't believe he's dead!" was heard fromeach angleas Catherine and Warrick walked along the corridor to reach Gabriel's class.  
A brown-haired girl looked completely broken inside. She gasped for air lying across her desk crying desperately.  
- Hello – said Sara – we're Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown, CSI… investigating about your classmate's death.  
The girl raised her head for a second, then embraced the black-haired one siting beside her.  
- Oh, Wendy! I… hope they'll find out and punish… I… Gabe… Wendy!  
- Ssh, Sonia – the black-haired girl hugged her friend and caressed her back calmingly – they surely will... – she looked up at Sara and Warrick with her dark green eyes. Her stare said "give us some time… then we'll be ready to tell you anything you want to know."  
The two CSIs got the message and walked over to a group of other students.  
- Did Gabriel have any enemies?  
- No – sniffed a girl – he had many, many friends… he was such a popular boy… you see, he was one of the best actors at the school theatre, and even the solist of the choir… and many people just called him "Prince Charming"… but wait! David… he has just arrived, look!

_Questioning Nicole_  
- Nicole – asked Catherine – where were you this weekend?  
- As I have already told you – she gasped – at my parents'. I came home with the 7:55 train. If you don't believe me, ask them, or my sister!  
- All right, Nicole… and what about Gabriel?  
- He had a party last Saturday… of course I couldn't have been there, maybe you should ask some guests… he told me he'd pick me up at the station… he didn't arrive and… oh, Gabe!  
Nicole laid her head on the table crying.  
_But Catherine knew that the 7:55 train had arrived ten minutes earlier._

_Questioning David  
-_David, is it true what your classmates say? – asked Brass – that you openly menaced Gabriel yesterday morning?  
- I did – he confirmed, staring right into his eyes.  
- So you admit it. And why, if I may ask? Your classmates said Gabriel showed some photographs to a group of friends and you had one of them…  
- I tore it and pulled it down the toilet – said David firmly.  
- What was on it?  
- Nothing of your business! I seriously doubt it has anything to do with his death.

_Questioning Sonia and Wendy_  
- Your classmates say you've seen some photographs – said Sara – can you tell us more?  
Sonia gasped and pulled closer to Wendy.  
- No. I gave the one I saw back to him – said Wendy.  
- Please, if it can help…  
- I'll tell – Sonia took a deep breath and wiped away her several tears – we've all been at his party last Saturday, and he took some photogrpahs of us girls in sexy clothes… that's all.  
- Then why did you cry and collapse? And…  
- She was _too_ sexy – said Wendy – and I was as well. Can we go now?

_Back to David's questioning  
_- Dave, did anything happen to your left hand? What's that cutting?  
- Oh, nothing… I was just cooking, yesterday…

_Exploring Gabriel's home_  
Grissom and Nick have just arrived to Gabriel's bedroom.  
- Ooh, looks like somebody had a wild party – said Nick, as he had detected sperm on the bedsheet.  
Grissom noticed a polaroid camera and a bottle of honey on the bedside table… and a red rose.

**Please tell me more apart from "good" or "bad" and stuff! What you liked, what you disliked, what do you suspect! Hope you liked it!**


	3. My Angel, Gabriel

Grissom opened the drawers, to find different clohes, a pack of condoms, and some discs. The last drawer was full of photographs, mostly taken with the polaroid camera.  
Nick found a digital videocamera with many photos taken on it as well, and a video tape with written _13th of November, party at mine_ – which meant the Saturday before.  
He put both in a packet and decided to take them to the lab, along with a sample of the sperm found.

Gabriel seemed a well-organised boy who used to have everything in perfect order – as all the videos were signed, just as the envelopes of photographs. There were titles such as _School; Concert of the choir, May; Play with the school theatre, June; Holidays, summer 2004…  
_Grissom took them all away, deserving a single packet for one signed _Party, 13th of November_.

Catherine and Sara had the task of looking over all the photographs, both the ones on the digital videocamera and the polaroid ones.  
- Let's see those "too sexy" poses… - said Sara, referring to Wendy's words.  
She passed over part of the polaroid photos.  
- Nothing that scandalous – she said after a while. For Sonia seemed even too covered in a knee-length red dress. Wendy's black clothes, composed of an extremely short skirt and high-heeled boots and small leather bra, little covered by a web-like small shirt were nothing compared to other girls, who were openly showing almost everything nature gave them...  
They continued.  
Suddenly Sara's stare fixed on a photograph. Catherine's too on a digital one, probably representing the same thing.  
Just as they were about to discuss them, Warrick ran in, telling what he had seen on the film – all the same.

_A bit later  
_All of them were in the same room, not knowing where to look: the photographs or the film. One thing was sure: that those were the photos Gabriel had showed that Monday morning.

_David before Brass  
_- Dave, can you explain us how did your blood end on Gabriel Dunnays' pocket knife?  
He stayed silent, but his stare hardened.  
- And do you know that your trainers leave quite a peculiar trace? And you wear shoes number 43, and that number 43 footprints of trainers like yours were found in the park were Gabriel was murdered?  
He still didn't say a word.  
- What happened, Dave?  
He looked up at Brass, but still without saying anything.  
- Do you want a lawyer?  
He finally spoke.  
- I have no need of stupid lawyers, since I'm completely innocent! I admit I menaced Gabriel, and that I followed him in the park! I'll tell you what happened…

**David's flashback  
**_- Gabe!  
__- What do you want? – Gabriel turned around – oh, Dave! – he laughed – still angry for that? Come on…! Wait… I know! You're here to « kill me », aren't you ? Ooh, how scared am I! Don't hurt me!  
__David was about to slap him, but Gabriel blocked him. Then he attacked with his left arm, but suddenly screamed, blood flowing down his palm.  
__- I can defend myself – Gabriel held up the bloody blade of the pocket knife, then closed it – get lost!  
_**End of David's flashback  
**  
- But Dave – said Brass – you're still not telling us why did those photographs hurt you so much?  
David stood up.  
- You only believe the proof. But there are some things there is no proof for.  
- Such as love?  
David froze in place. Something shiny appeared in his eye, but he quickly flickered his eyelids to make it disappear.  
- Sit down and continue – said Brass. He did so.

**David's flashback again  
**_Gabriel laughed, his hands on his hips.  
__- Jealous? Angry? Maybe because SHE loves me, not you? Come on! She's a hot-blooded Italian, someone I like to have as a tasty plate in my bed!  
__- You're destroying her! You… how could you…  
__- Dave, Dave, Dave…! She does it all for love… spontaneously, I have no need to force her! For love of ME… not you, a pathetic little "good boy"!  
__- And you dare saying it all so openly! You… you SWINE!  
__- I do, but what will you get for running around the school and shout this out to everyone? Nothing at all!  
__- And Nicole…  
__- Right, Nicky! – said Gabriel – sorry, but I'll have to pick her up at the station! Goodnight!  
_**End of David's flashback**

- It was about 7:40 – answered Dave to Brass's question, though he could hardly understand, as by now tears were blinding him, and he kept on gasping for air.

_Looking at the photographs and the film  
_- But how did he convince such a seemingly shy girl as Sonia to do this? – Sara just couldn't understand.  
- _My angel, Gabriel_ – answered Catherine, showing her a piece of the film, where Lamb's _Gabriel_ was heard in the background. Gabriel was sitting in the middle of some girls, saying it was a soppy song, but since it was about him, there was no problem in listening to it. Behind, there was Sonia… and her lips were slowly moving at the song.  
… _my angel, Gabriel…  
_The camera's clock showed it was 11:32 PM.

Then the crucial part came, at 11:49, still according to the clock.  
Sonia was lying on the bed, completely naked. Her eyes looked cried out.  
- Italian girl! – Gabriel's voice was heard, and the tone made quite obvious what must have happened before, quite quickly, as the clock proved it – I'm sure you're gonna enjoy this…  
And with a spoon he poured honey all over Sonia's body, then convinced her to hold a red rose between her teeth.  
- It's gonna be just like on all those HOT photographs! And now YOU are the star…

_A couple of photos showed Sonia covered with honey, and with the red rose between her teeth. Her left arm was stretched high abov her hed, while the right one beside her, slightly open. And she was wearing high-heeled red shoes…_

**Please tell me EVERYTHING you're thinking about as you're reading this!  
And I see this story has several hits... if you give it even a quick look, please review, I'll be SO grateful! And if you don't like it... then FLAME! I'd prfer constructive criticism, but everything's accpeted!**

**THANK YOU IF YOU READ!**


	4. A new proof

**Sorry if this is short. There is few left! Just tell me your opinion, and who and what do you suspect and why! Btw if you think I need more than the storyline sketch... maybe I'll rewrite it when it's finished in an even better form and repost it under another title.**

- We'll have to exclude Nicole – said Catherine – at the station they confirmed that she stayed there until the 8:00 train ran in.

Dr. Robbins called Grissom when he had found a new proof in Gabriel's hair: a completely dry contact lens. Unfortunately, Greg couldn't take any DNA out of it.  
- Gabriel didn't use to wear these… which means only one thing: it has to be the murderer's.  
**Imagination  
**_The murderer stabs Gabriel. Then they mutilate him. They start cutting his hair… then they must be tired, or scared… they brush their eyes… and a contact lens falls out.  
_**End of imagination**

_Questioning Wendy  
_- Yes, I admit I knew Sonia was in love with Gabriel… but I hoped she'd understand he was out of reach when he started dating other girls.  
- But she didn't give up – Sara looked at Wendy. She was wearing black clothes, and her sleeveless shirt let her see a celtic cross tattoo on her right shoulder.  
- No, she didn't… but, well, I could understand that… I think everyone has been hopelessly in love at least once in a lifetime.  
- Did you know about…?  
- Those photographs – she looked down, and her mouth showed a sad grimace – no… but I knew Gabriel got to know about her feelings since she's the kind of girl that cannot hide.  
Sara nodded.  
- Anything else?  
- I knew he was playing with her heart… Sonia told me a couple of times that Gabriel said she could become his girlfriend, but he has to think about it… I told her he was certainly lying, but she refused to believe it.  
- Can you tell me something about the party last Saturday?  
- I was dancing with Doug, one of our classmates, so I didn't notice anything until the music stopped. I went for a drink and looked out for Sonia, but couldn't see her. I didn't notice if Gabriel was missing, too. The music went back and I walked back to Doug, thinking she must be in the bathroom or something. But when she kept on missing, I started asking around and Gabriel told me she felt sick and went home. I thought that was strange, for she should have told me before, and I didn't see her leaving, but didn't wonder about it for too long. I stayed there for about twenty minutes, then walked back home.And I found Sonia in tears. She had thrown out her lovely red dress and shoes as well.  
- Which number of shoes does she wear? – asked Sara suddenly.  
Wendy seemed surprised.  
- 39… why?  
- Umm… nothing.  
_The shoes found on Gabriel's feet were number 39…  
_Sara asked another question before letting Wendy go.  
- Do you know anyone who wears contact lenses? Do you?  
- I do – she said – and Sonia as well. Why?  
- Your eyes look very green.  
- They _are_ of this colour naturally! – Wendy now seemed a bit angry – I wear simple lenses, because I hate wearing glasses!  
She calmed down soon. Before going, she pointed at her tattoo.  
- I saw you were staring at this... the celtic cross helps me find the right way.

Sara sat there, lost in thoughts. David lived not too far from the two girls... were the shoes the ones Sonia had thrown away? Or was it all a coincidence?

_Questioning Sonia  
_- Sonia – said Catherine – can you tell us something about that party last Saturday?  
She wiped away a tear.  
- Sonia…  
She sighed. Then she finally spoke.  
- I left from the back door after taking a shower.  
- Sonia, we know…  
- Then why do you ask me anything? – she jumped up – find out for yourself and let me go!  
- But Sonia… - the sudden change of attitude astonished Catherine.  
- As far as I know, you have no right to keep me here! Can I go now?  
- Uh… sure – answered Catherine.


	5. Attack

**The pre-final! The next chapter will be the last! Tell me EVERYTHING NOW! I won't post the last chapter unless I get at least 1 review in which you say who do you suspect and why!**

They were all sure Sonia was quite a peculiar case. David wasn't excluded yet, and even Wendy could have been Gabriel's murderer. And all this without counting that it could have been also somebody else. But by now the CSIs were trying to concentrate on these three.

David? Well, he was in love with Sonia, hated Gabriel, even menaced him, could have returned after he received the cutting, maybe armed with a knife.

Sonia? She could have finally got tired of the humiliations. Her eyes could have been opened in the end, and the love turned into the deepest hate and desire of vengeance. And in such a short time, she couldn't have been able to clear her thoughts.

Wendy? As Sonia's best friend, she could have tried to stop Gabriel before he would have destroyed the girl from inside.

And what about the contact lens? Both Wendy and Sonia wear them, at least that's what they say. And if it was David, it may have got in Gabriel's hair in another occasion. Or maybe it was lost in the park, and the corpse simply fell over it.

Nicole entered the police station, and when she was told they were still investigating, she ran away, anger burning in her eyes.

- I think we found something decisive – said Warrick – Sonia's fingerprints on the high-heeled red shoes.  
- But the murderer used gloves! – said Catherine – and if it was her, why did she take them off? Wait… if the shoes were originally hers, then it's not a decisive proof.  
- We'll have to pay a visit to Ms. Catelli and Ms. Black anyway.

They knocked on the door. No answer.  
- Police of Las Vegas! – they said.  
Still silence.  
Then something, like a short wail…  
- Look! – said Catherine. There was a small red spot beside the door.  
They broke in…

Sonia was lying in a pool of blood, silently wailing and breathing hard. There were at least three cuttings on her chest and belly.

_The hospital_

- Will she live? – asked Wendy – oh, Sonia… - She will – nodded the doctor – she was brought here just in time. She lost much blood, but she will survive.  
- Just wait 'til I find who did this and… - David's fists closed.  
- Wendy, where were you? – asked Brass.  
- I went for a walk – she said – and at my return you were carrying my best friend off in an ambulance!  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
- Oh, Sonia – she buried her face in her hands.  
David sighed and looked at the girl he loved, lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

_Wendy and Sonia's home_  
- Bloody footprints… - said Catherine – they seem little shoes.  
- Girl's shoes – said Grissom.  
Then he noticed something on the floor.  
- Hair – he said – it seems long, light brown hair… Sonia's hair is dark brown, and Wendy's black. I think I know who did this… I'll take it to Greg to see the DNA, we have samples from all of them…

_The lab_

Nick looked at the photographs over and over again… then he noticed something. On a spine of the rose they found in Gabriel's mouth, there was some dark substance. He verified it was blood, so he took it to Greg for the DNA…  
_  
David's home _  
Warrick and Sara looked around, hoping to find a proof…

**Bye!**


	6. Author's message

**_Thank you.  
Your review sounds interesting to me, I mean, it isn't yet the end of my story! And, mainly: can you please answer my question? I'd really like to know who do you all suspect and why!_**

**_-> Angel or Demon -> to be continued... last chapter coming up after I get some answers! _**


	7. Solutions

**Well, seems this has come to an end. Thank you all. Anyway, will rewrite this, post it with a new title and add much more interaction with and between the CSIs. This was only a first trial.**

_**Solution 1**_

- Nicole – said Catherine – can you explain us how did your shoes' footprints and your hair end in Sonia's flat?  
Silence.  
- It was very impulsive from you.  
Nicole suddenly kicked over the chair and started shouting:  
- SHE MURDERED GABE! SHE DESERVED IT!  
- It was not her – Catherine slowly shook her head.

_**Solution 2**_

- Gabriel's blood on the lipstick… his hair on your scissors… your blood on a spine of the rose – said Sara – why, Wendy?  
She turned her head and stared at Sara cynically.  
- You did not go for a walk when Sonia was stabbed. You went to the optician's to change a contact lens. The one you lost was found in Gabriel's hair.  
Silence.  
- The evidence told us everything, Wendy. Why don't you explain?

**Wendy's flashback**

_She was hiding behind a tree. She saw David talking to Gabriel. As he walked on, she silently sneaked out, lifted up the knife and pierced his back. As he fell, suddenly cracked inside her. She had planned it. She wanted to do it. But now, causing death this way… _

_Cutting his hair. Her eyes shine. Lipsticking him. Pouring honey over him. Writing SWINE on his body. Putting the rose between his teeth… She accidentally scratches her arm with a spine, but hardly notices. Blood… blood… **blood…**_

_A madness. Wetting the lipstick in the blood. Lipsticking herself…_

**End of Wendy's flashback**  
- I still feel death's breath on my lips… - and she licked her finger – blood. Death. The death of someone who deserved it.  
Sara slowly shook her head as she stared incredulously at the 16-year-old murderer.  
- Many people are grateful, believe me – grinned Wendy – Gabriel Dunnays is no more…

_Epilogue_

- Oh… where am I?  
- Sonia…?  
- Dave! – he was holding her hand.  
- Hi – he smiled as a tear appeared in his eye.  
- Where's Wendy?  
- Uh… - he tried to hide his feelings – she will be here… later… uh… - he remembered the doctor's words „Do not excite her for now!"  
- Nicole – said Sonia.  
- I know – he said – but you'll be all right.  
- And Gabriel?  
- His case is closed. They have solved it.  
- Thank them for me – and she fell back asleep.  
David sat there for a long, long time.

_You don't have Wendy any more. But I'll be there for you. Always… forever._

_**THE END**  
_


End file.
